Flower Crowns
by H0n3yGlaz3
Summary: More baby twins. AU. Daddy Ultron takes the twins outside for a day of play and Wanda makes him a flower crown, but she's not the only one. TRIGGER WARNING: F-WORD.


**A/N:** You asked for more cute, I deliver the cute. Don't forget to read _He Means Well_. Enjoy.

* * *

Ultron poked at the earth that he was sitting on, bored with the world that humans inhabited. They called it beautiful, but yet they destroyed it with their toxins and waste. He still stood for what he believed in before he made that deal with Vision. It was a stupid deal, but he'd do whatever it took to stay alive.

Before Vision destroyed him with a burst of light and power, he threw his hand up in defense. Vision listened to his pleads to live, but threw him a curve ball. He could obtain the body that Wanda ripped the heart out of and he could continue to live, but only on several conditions. Not attempting to destroy the human race was a tough one. So tough, he almost declined. The second half of the deal was the curve ball. He had to take care of Wanda and Quicksilver after he recovered.

Simple enough. Vision didn't mention that in order for them to stay safe and under Ultron's protection, they had to be TODDLERS. He would've been better off dead, instead of taking care of these orphans. They fought each other all the time, whined about food, made messes and bothered him on the couch when they woke up late at night from a nightmare.

But they were also helpful. Wanda could get him things that he didn't feel like getting and Pietro could clean the house with this speed. They were cute. In their own kind of way. Not that he cared though. They were still a nuisance.

"Daddy!"

Ultron looked over to his right where Wanda, his little girl in red, held up a flower crown with a giant smile on her face. The flowers were all different colors and shades, and it looked as though it took a her a great amount of time to make. She held the crown up higher and the robot leaned his head down.

Wanda stood on her tip-toes and placed the crown on his head. She then crawled into his lap and leaned her head back onto his chest, proud of herself. Ultron pet her head, remembering that she found enjoyment in such a simple act of kindness. She also loved it when people played with her hair, sour food, ballet, comic books and making block castles.

Wanda was the easiest one to take care of and did whatever her tall, metal father asked of her. She always had a gift for him when she came home from school. Whether it was a drawing she did during free-time or the crackers she saved from lunch, she never came home empty-handed. Quicksilver was a completely different story.

A small gray and black haired boy appeared next to him. Speak of the devil. Following his appearance, a large gust of wind blew by, blowing Scarlet's flower crown off of Ultron's head.

"No! My crown!" the red twin screamed, holding up a hand towards the leaving crown.

The Stark Invention quickly stood up to his feet and initiated the jets on his back, taking flight after Wanda's gift. He managed to catch the crown before it got too far away. He looked down into his hand only to find crushed flowers beneath his claws.

"Aw, fu-"

A loud gasp came from beneath him and Ultron looked down at a surprised Wanda. She'd never heard him curse before and Pietro thought nothing of it. The robot quickly searched a digital dictionary for any substitutes to the swear he was about to utter, but found none that fit.

"Fuuuuuuck?" he finished and Wanda threw her hands over her mouth. "Fuck. The word is fuck."

The red twin's eyes were as wide as dinner plates and she looked as though she was going to faint from hearing such language. Ultron floated back down to the ground and got down on one knee, holding the crown out to her. Scarlet removed her hands from her mouth and stared down at the mess of petals and stems in her dad's metal claws.

She hiccuped first and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Please don't leak all over the place." the killing machine begged, hating how even mutants had feelings and spilled salty water out of their eyes whenever they were sad.

The twin gave a sob and threw her head back, screaming in pain. Tears rolled down her face and Ultron held his head, hating the noises they made when they cried. He picked the little girl up and held her to his chest.

"Shh, shh, shh… Shut up." the mech whispered. "Shut up."

The small Russian continued sobbing and whining, wiping her eyes in the process.

"SHUT UP." Ultron demanded and Scarlet stopped immediately, staring up at him with wide, wet eyes.

Pietro also watched the whole scene, his hands behind his back. He, too, was in shock. Daddy had never yelled at them like that before, especially at Wanda.

"My bad. I just… don't do that! It pisses me off! You're really loud and I just… sorry. Sorry." Daddy Ultron apologized, reminding himself of when Vision gave him tips on how to be patient with children.

The blue twin loudly cleared his throat, gaining attention and breaking the silence. After all eyes were on him, he held out his hands, revealing another flower crown, but this one was smaller than Wanda's and the flowers were blue.

"Pietro, you meanie!" Wanda sniffled, wiggling out of Ultron's arms and stomping over to her brother. "You broke my flower crown just so Daddy could have yours?!"

"I didn't mean to!" Pietro yelled back. "I just wanted to make Dad a flower crown too!"

"You're a copycat!" the sister declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I... No, I'm not! Mine is better than yours anyway!"

"Nu uh!"

"Uh huh!"

A metal hand reached down between the two, taking little Quicksilver's blue flower crown. The twins tilted their heads up to find Ultron wearing Wanda's flower crown, or what was left of it. He then placed Pietro's flower crown right on top of it. The children jumped up and down with joy.

"There. I like both of them." the robot muttered, staring down at their bright smiling faces.


End file.
